


Sora

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M, Implied Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-04
Updated: 2003-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: What happens when the crew of Serenity get three days leave planet side.





	Sora

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).

 

Sora

## Sora

### by Kaythryn

NC-17  
Title: Sora  
Author: Kaythryn abbynormalartist@yahoo.com Rating: R (for language mostly)  
Pairing: Kaylee/ Simon  
Disclaimer: Fox and Mutant Enemy own these characters, I obviously do not Summary: What happens when the crew of Serenity get three days leave planet side. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity

"Prepare for landing people," Wash called over the com to the crew before switching it to Inara's shuttle, "We're atmospheric Inara, you're good to go." 

Inara's voice came back over the com, "Sheh-sheh Wash. Disengaging in three, two, one." 

"Disengaged, the Ambassador's off." Wash reported to Mal who was standing over his shoulder on the bridge. "We should be landing on Sora in less than three minutes." 

Mal nodded, "park a ways from town. Don't need any locals sniffing around." 

"Can do Captain." Wash replied without taking his eyes from the controls. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

Shepard Book walked into Serenity's infirmary where the resident doctor, Simon Tam, and his younger sister, River, normally were. Today was no exception. River was sitting cross legged on the counter leaning over a pad of paper drawing circles in varying shapes and colors. "Rings round thy fingers." She whispered across the room to Simon who was gathering supplies together in a medical bag. She kept his gaze, looking at him as if she expected him to answer. Her eyes shifted back to her drawing, "twine evermore." Simon watched her a moment as he tried to understand the meaning of her words. 

"Hello Doctor." 

"Book," Simon greeted as he turned around. 

"Expecting some injuries on planet?" Shepard said after seeing the doctors case of supplies. 

Simon went back to looking through the infirmary's shelves, "No. Though I probably should. There does seem to be a pattern." 

Shepard stepped further inside the infirmary. "So Doctor... Do you and River have plans for today?" 

Simon paused. "I, uh, well no. I need to go into town and see if I can trade some of these excess drugs and get some new supplies, preferably some more suited to treating gunshot wounds." Shepard smiled knowingly. "Then I... I guess we'll probably wander," He said uncertainly. "Or come back to the ship." After a pause, "You were planning to visit the local churches correct? Observe the native practices?" Simon said trying to keep up the polite conversation. 

"Yes. And I came to ask you if it would be alright for River to accompany me today." 

River looked up from her drawing. Her eyes were focused far away, as if she was reading distant print. She tilted her head a little to the side then shrugged and resumed her collage of circles. Simon stilled, his eyes instantly saying he thought it was a bad suggestion. "I don't, I mean River...she," 

"River and I have had some interesting discussions as of late about religion and I thought she might enjoy seeing the sights." Book explained. 

River spoke quietly, her eyes remaining on her work, "deity wind round thy fate for them that listen, deny those in blind faith." 

Book continued, " I've been told there are some wonderful, old cathedrals in town. I think that the stain glass windows in particular would appeal to River with her talent in art. I believe she is just the type of person to appreciate their beauty and expert construction." 

Simon looked over to River, still not liking idea of her going off without him. 

Book continued, "besides, it would do you good to have at least half a day to yourself, and I don't see why River need accompany you while you buy more medicine." 

Simon looked up at Book and nodded before walking over to his sister. "River?" Simon bent down so he was eye level with his sister, "would you like..." 

"Yes." She said cutting him off, then she handed him her finished work of art. 

"Alright. I, uh, I guess I'll meet you two in a few hours back on the ship then." Simon said tentatively. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

Mal, Zo, and Jayne all reached the cargo bay at about the same time. "Zo," Mal said as he gestured to a concealed compartment. "Jayne, help me move this." Both men hefted up the large container of goods to stash in the cavity Zo was opening up in Serenities hull. "We've got two days before we are to met up with Curzer's man and make the trade. Until then we're officially on leave, so have fun." 

Mal stopped and rethought his last statement when he saw the smile on Jayne's face. "But, not too much. Try not to draw attention to yourselves." He said looking directly at Jayne. 

Jayne`s smile dropped and he got defensive, "What are you looking at me fer'?" 

Mal ignored him and went on, "we're still holding some less than legitimate cargo here." 

"Yes sir," Zo replied and smiled at Jayne who still looked defensive and more than a little disappointed. 

Just then Kaylee came skipping down the metal stairs, smiling "Are you ready Cap`n?" 

"Where you two goin'?" Jayne asked. 

"Shopping." Kaylee answered happily. 

"Boy Mal, don't have too much fun shopping now." Jayne laughed. 

Mal smiled sarcastically, then turned to Zo. "Zo, you and Wash watch the ship today. We should be back in a few hours." 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

Serenity emptied quickly, the crew not willing to waste any of their precious time off. Mal, Kaylee, and Simon were guaranteed to be gone for a least a few hours while they did their respective shopping. Book and River were off educating each other on their personal views of religion, Inara was on a "date", and Jayne made his way to the nearest bar. Zo and Wash were completely alone, the ship to themselves for the first time in weeks and to celebrate their solitude they made love... loudly. 

"Ah, ah, ah! Oh Wash!" 

* * *

Day one- Open Market 

Kaylee stood next to a large bin of wires with a part in hand haggling over it's price with the merchant. When they agreed, Kaylee gathered her other parts and started to go get the Captain when she over heard an older man talking to another mechanic, trying to sell an old nacelle drive in return for help. Kaylee stopped cold and spun around. 

"You ...need some help I hear?" She asked sweetly, after the other mechanic walked away. 

The older man turned to face her. He was a short man, shrunken with age, his face peering out from salt and peppered hair. "Yeah, you know mechanics? I got some parts that I be willing to barter if'n I get somebody to fix our generator." 

"What the going on here little Kaylee?" Mal said, as he came up behind her, eyeing the old man. 

"Captain." She said brightly. "This nice man is...." Kaylee smiled and waited for him to offer his name. 

"Bralowler." 

Kaylee resumed, "Bralowler, and he is needing some mechanical help," 

Mal rolled his eyes and cut her off, fearing that she was planning on dragging him into helping this old man out of the kindness of her heart. "Sorry," He smiled tightly at Bralowler. "But Kaylee we got to get back to the boat, can't hang about." He said looking at her, hoping she would pick up his less than subtle hint. Directing his attention back to Bralowler, "you understand." 

"But Captain, Bralowler's generator is down and it just so happens that he's got some extra parts like a nacelle drive that he will pay with. Don't you think we can stay a little longer, you know, just to help?" Kaylee smiled innocently. Mal's irritation melted away. He knew that Kaylee had been looking for one of those drives for weeks now. They were near impossible to find on these border planets and damn expensive. 

"Oh, well, since you put it that way I guess we can stay a little longer. So where's this here generator?" Mal tried to look kind and inviting. 

"End of town. You goin' fix it?" Bralowler said to Mal. 

"Hell no." He laughed a little. "That'll be up to little Kaylee here, best damn mechanic floating." Kaylee blushed a little under the Captain's compliment. 

Bralowler was apprehensive about letting a young girl work on his generator, but he didn't have any choice since no one else was willing to help in exchange for some odd Firefly parts. "Its this'a way." He said leading them to the end of town. 

* * *

Day one- Medicinal shop 

Lists of sought out drugs, surgical supplies, and equipment ran through Simons head as he compared their availability, price and importance. The few medical stores in this small trading town had many of the same remedial tools Serenity had previously been stocked with, and left the Doctor with little room to improve conditions. Though with a little bit of time, and plenty of creativity Simon was able to get most of what he needed, or the equivalent of. After he directed the store keep where the supplies were to be delivered to, Simon stepped out onto the street, looking up and down the road not quite knowing where to go next. Usually River was with him, so he would go directly back to the ship after buying what was needed to re-stock the infirmary. He juggled the idea of going back to Serenity and waiting for River and Book to show up, but he knew from the long looks Zo and Wash gave each other before he left, that they wanted some privacy. Finally Simon decided to walk to the open market, the corner of town where most of the mechanics and engineers set up tents to sell their supplies and services. 

* * *

Day one- Generator shed 

"She's in here." Bralowler said as turned the corner and walked into the dim room, illuminated solely by his oil lamp. 

Kaylee followed the Captain and Bralowler looking about as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Whoa." She whispered under her breath. The room was small and choked with metal parts and wires. Back on the right wall were the familiar electrical boxes, and in the right corner was the huge out of date generator, much larger than this part of town would ever need. The central coil alone stood over seven feet tall looking nasty with inadequate jerry rigged parts sticking off in every direction. It looked solid enough through, four braces from the top secured to the floor would hold it stationary while the tall cylinder spun powerfully. 

"Now why can't someone else, another mechanic, in town fix this? It's their generator too." Mal asked suspiciously. 

"Cause I'm supposed to be it's mechanic. I got a job working on this, get paid for it. Can't have anyone in town fix it or else it'd get back to someone that I can be fixing it all times, then I'll be fired. I need someone from out of town, and the only pay I got is from some old Firefly parts in the back." Bralowler stated as he lit another light in the room. 

Kaylee stepped further into the room making mental notes in her head as she sussed out the damage. When she noticed that the Captain and Bralowler were still standing in the doorway behind her she put on one of her bright smiles and turned around. 

"Shiny!" 

"So you can fix her, hun?" 

"No problem, you go get that drive ready `cause I'll have her fixed in no time." Or at least she hoped. Kaylee wasn't going to let anything get in her way of getting that extra part for Serenity. 

"Meet back on Serenity in a few. I`ll give this lil' stuff to Wash later, and maybe let him get to work on some of the easy stuff while you're here." Mal said before he followed Bralowler out. 

Kaylee looked around once more, took a deep breath a rolled up her sleeves. 

* * *

Day one- Town Street 

Mal walked back toward the commercial part of town, looking for a bar, sure he would be able to find Jayne to have a quiet drink with and pass the time. But the first member of his crew he saw was Simon, wearing clean black slacks, and a crisp white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, sticking out like a sore thumb in the crowd of dusty traders and mercenaries. 

"Doctor. Now what are you doing this part of town?" Mal said trying to hid a smile as if he didn't know what Simon was up to. 

"I was just.. Where's Kaylee? Wasn't she supposed to be with you? Did you leave," 

Mal held up his hand stopping him. "Kaylee's off helping some folk with their broken generator in exchange for an engine parts she's been wanting for a good long while." 

"Ah." 

"But you know, she's going to be there a stretch if you might want to be keeping her company. Don't know, maybe you could help her out." 

Simon looked embarrassed, then nodded his head once in agreement seeing that the Captain knew how he felt towards the mechanic. 

"Well then, its just at the end of town," Mal pointed down the street. "Next to Highten's Inn. You'll see the sign," 

"Yes, uh, thank you Captain." Simon said, before walking in the direction Mal pointed. 

Mal watched as the boy headed off down the street. Didn't know how much he liked him, but Kaylee did, and that's all that mattered. Anyways, she was a big girl, she could handle herself. 

* * *

Day one- Generator shed 

"Tzao-gao!" Kaylee cursed, her voice tinged with fear. A deep whirling and creaking sound reverberated through the small compact room instantly alarming her to the problem and her situation. Her eyes darted to the generator coil directly behind her. Usually working in between the generator coil and the electrical boxes was no problem, but this coil had pieces that didn't fit and that protruded dangerously, leaving little space between the wall and the generators spinning parts for a person to work even when it was turned off. 

Move! A voice screamed in her head. Go! She threw her body up against the wall in front of her and started to move toward the exit as quickly as she could still pressed up against the wall as far from the dangerous generator as possible. It wasn't fast enough. In a matter of seconds the creaking, and rasping sounds grew in volume and one of the two metal pins that were holding the coil in place snapped. Without the generator their was no power, but since Kaylee just finished work on the wiring it was possible that there could be a final surge left. Just enough push to get the generators coils spinning for a couple seconds Kaylee thought. Damn, it was going to be like a blender. She stopped moving and tried to melt into the wall. Without thinking she turned and looked at the coil. It was barley moving, pulling away from its final restraint. With a chilling snap the last pin gave way and the generator began to spin powerfully while Kaylee's arm came up to protect her face from the sharp convex spinning parts. 

* * *

Day one- St. Renden's Church 

"A church constructed by no human art..." River murmured as she cautiously walked into the church, her eyes wide and focused on the extraordinary stain glass windows that lined each wall. This was the third church Book and River had visited, yet by far the most impressive, the other two being no more than modest, dirt floor buildings of worship. Shepard Book walked slowly behind her, his hands folded over a bible that he pressed to his chest, his eyes down cast, smiling a little at Rivers obvious interest. She stopped walking but kept her gaze on the windows, her eyes darting from panel to panel taking in every detail. Shepard bent down on one knee and said a silent prayer while River spoke. 

"Red." Her gaze settled on a panel of stain glass, primarily in red, that depicted a sinner being repeatedly lashed on the back. She frowned, confused. "Red... Anger...Birth and death... Love..." She smiled slightly. Shepard stood up and moved to admire the stain glass panel that River was fixated on. Suddenly she tore her eyes from the image and gasped, falling to her knees. "Pain!" 

Shepard Book was beside her immediately trying to still her shaking hands. "River what's wrong?" He asked truly worried, and feeling helpless. 

"Doesn't fit! It's broken!" She replied in between gasping breaths. "Blood." 

* * *

Day one- End of Town Street 

The generator shelter was in sight, right where Mal had said it would be. Simon took a deep breath trying to collect himself. As he walked closer he thought about what he was going to say to Kaylee, what excuse he could have for showing up. He was in mid thought when a blood curdling cry tore through the air. 

"Kaylee." Simon whispered before he broke out into a dead run toward the shelter and her scream. Through the first door and around the corner he ran until he reached the gloomy generator room where Kaylee lay on her belly not far from the gently rotating generator coil, the back of her coverall covered in blood. Simon fell to his knees beside Kaylee's body. His hand went to find a pulse and his eyes moved over her back his mind whirling with medical knowledge. He looked up at the dead generator, quickly seeing where her injuries stemmed from. He felt a pulse. It was strong, but she was losing blood quickly. 

* * *

Day one- St. Renden's Church 

River clamed abruptly and looked up at Book. "Ah," She sighed contently. "Peace." Book just stared, open mouthed at River who slowly stood, as if off balance, with her arms out to her sides to catch herself. After a moment she turned to Book, bent down a little and offered her slender hand to him. "Can we see another?" 

* * *

Day one- Generator shed 

"Kaylee?" Simon asked as he turned her head so he could see her eyes. She didn't respond. He turned her over slightly so he could see if there were any more injuries her other side. There weren't. Thank God he thought. With routine speed, Simon stripped off his white button down shirt and ripped it into long strips to use as substitute bandages. The two worst cuts were on Kaylee's calf, and on the side of her waist, both still bleeding visibly. Simon quickly and efficiently reached under her and wrapped the stark white cloth around Kaylee's leg, then waist, tying them tightly, not even bothering to remove her coveralls. Both cuts were deep, but neither seemed to of hit any large arteries or veins. Simon swiftly checked any other bleeding cuts, and felt along her ribs for fractures or brakes. When his hands came to her hips he felt a lump of something in her pocket. He reached in and pulled it out. It was her handset. Simon turned it around in his hands pressing every button in turn while he called for help. 

"Hello? Mal? Wash?" Seconds ticked by. No response. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

Zo and Wash stood on the bridge holding onto each other as they slowly swayed back and forth in a silent dance. Rarely was Zo able to get her husband to stop joking, and rarely that Wash was able to get Zo to show her feminine side, but that was the way they liked it. Once in awhile it was nice, a mature husband, and a feminine wife, but not for long. They feel in love with each other as humorous and strong. They needed each other that way. Balancing their lives as best they could. 

Zo rested her head on her husbands shoulder as they swayed, comforted by the familiar feeling of Washes hands at her waist. They stayed that way until Zo moved one of her hands into Wash's hair, the other griping his arm as she kissed him. Wash almost crumbled at her touch, amazed once again that he was married to this incredible woman he cherished. Wash's hands moved to Zo's shirt, pulling it over her head, their kiss broken for a moment as Zo pushed Wash's own shirt off his shoulders. Wash began unbuttoning her pants, her gun belt long gone, lost under blankets back in their room, left behind as result of their earlier love making. Three buttons were undone when a sharp crackling of static, and then a voice, came through over the com. 

"Hello? Mal? Wash?" 

"No...." Wash pressed Zo tight to his body and buried his face in her hair. 

"Doc's got great timing," Zo replied sarcastically. "Go on, answer it, you have to." She persisted when Wash didn't let go. 

"Probably just checking to see if Rivers here yet. Let him wait." 

"Wash." She looked him in the eye. "We do have all day in town tomorrow..." She left her suggestion open ended. Wash just grumbled and moved toward the console. 

"Hello? Anyone there?" Simon said, worry accenting his voice. 

"Yeah Doc, what do you need?" Wash asked mockingly, leaning further back in the pilots chair. 

"Wash? It's Kaylee, she's been hurt. I need to get her back to the ship," 

Wash bolted upright in his chair, while Zo tugged her shirt on. "Whoa. Say again? Where are you? What happened?" 

"Kaylee. She's hurt. We need to get her into the infirmary as quickly as possible." Simon said hastily. 

"Okay, where are you?" 

"Straight end of town, right past the open market, it's an engineering shed next to Highten's Inn. Bring along the stretcher and my med kit. In the infirmary, left counter." Simon instructed. 

"What are you doing out there?" 

"Just hurry." 

"I'll go get the kit, and stretcher, and met you down in the cargo bay." Zo said to Wash before she kissed him on the cheek and hurried away. 

"Yeah alright. Zo and I are coming on the mule. Is Mal there with you?" 

"No, last I saw him her was near the mechanics booths." 

"Right, you just sit tight," Wash put down the handset. "Here comes the cavalry." 

* * *

Day one- Bilhams Bar 

"Whoon dahn." Jayne growled as he blocked a punch in the gut by another man who took offense to Mal and Jayne's slightly inebriated jokes. Or at least that's the way he thought it started. 

"Jayne! I blame this on you!" Mal yelled over the noise as he swung close fisted at his nearest adversary. 

"Well hell then I blame it on you right back!" Jayne said before he ran forward knocking a man to the ground tackle style. 

"I thought I said," Mal caught a fist in the jaw. 

"What!?" Jayne shouted and looked toward the Captain causing him to get slammed up against the wall. 

Mal recovered and hit back twice as hard causing the offender to fall to the ground. "Not too much attention I said!" 

"I thought you said not too much fun!" Jayne laughed. 

"Well you disobeyed me on that count too!" Mal said smiling cleverly despite a swollen lip. 

* * *

Day one- Generator shed 

Simon heard Wash long before he saw him stumble into the room, med kit over one shoulder, and stretcher dragging on the floor. "Simon! Hey, I'm here! I dropped Zo off half way so she could find Mal. She was afraid I`d get ...sidetracked..." Like Simon, when Wash first saw Kaylee's body, covered in blood, lying on the floor, he froze. 

"Wash... She'll be alright." Simon said reassuringly as he grabbed his med kit. He shouldn't of said that. Doctors aren't supposed to say things like that. The immediate threat was blood loss, after that, shock, then blood infections, and nerve damage. Doctors weren't supposed to say things like that unless they were sure, and medicine was hardly ever a sure thing. But Simon was positive. He wasn't going to let Kaylee die. 

"Is she..." 

"There weren't any head injuries I could find, she's only passed out from the shock, and pain." Simon explained as he laid the stretcher beside Kaylee. 

"Oh, is that all?" 

"Careful. Watch her left side. One, two, three, up." Simon and Wash carefully lifted Kaylee on the stretcher and then secured the stretcher to the small trailer the mule pulled along behind. "Don't go too fast back, we need to keep her as stable as possible." 

* * *

Day one- Open Market 

"Gorramit." Zo mumbled under her breath as she once more walked around merchants tents that were overflowing with greasy engine parts. The Captain never really appreciated time on planet, always wanted to be back in the air, on Serenity. There were only a few places he could be. He wasn't on Serenity, wasn't with Kaylee, wasn't where the Doc said, so Zo went back into town, looking for a fight. Captain always did seem to find those. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

It was relieving to have Kaylee back on Serenity where Simon could help her instead of just worrying, periodically checking her pulse and bandages while waiting for Wash to show up. Once Kaylee was in the infirmary Simon hooked her up to a supply of blood that Wash donated from their last medical emergency, doped her and began cutting up her coveralls. Wash kept her sufficiently covered with a white sheet in an attempt to be useful, while the Doctor worked away. Her calf and waist needed the most attention, after that smaller cuts were stitched skillfully together with small, even stitches, and after those, small scrapes were cleaned up, and wrapped. With Kaylee's high priority wounds taken care of, Simon ran a scan along her body checking for any fractures that he wouldn't of been able to feel. 

Simon looked down at her back when he was finished. There were actually very few cuts, much less than he initially thought. They were mostly on her back, a few on her side, but all on the left. He turned to Wash who had stayed in the room since she came in, a confused look on the pilots face. They both stepped out and compared notes. Simon told Wash about the Captain mentioning a faulty generator, seeing first hand the spinning coil, and that Kaylee's injuries were for the most part caused by sharp metal objects. Wash was able to fill in the rest with his mechanical background, coming to the same conclusion Kaylee did. There must have been a power surge, probably caused by a faulty connection, and triggered when Kaylee finished the wiring. When the surge hit, the generator spun and cut up Kaylee who was working in between it and the wall. Wash had also seen the ancient generator, and the crappy parts that stuck out, but had been too shocked to put the pieces together. 

Both men stood in the hallway for a few minutes silent. Finally Simon spoke up. "Will you help me move her to my room?" 

"Hun?" 

"I asked if you," He began to repeat. 

"No, I heard you, but why? Don't you want her in with all the medical mumbo jumbo?" 

"Normally I would, but I don't want to move her when she wakes up because of the pain, and I'd like to get her off that stretcher, she will rest easier in a bed." 

"Why not her own bed? Did you think of that?" Wash said smiling and nodding. 

Simon caught on to what Wash was insinuating, and fought the urge to roll his eyes. "If you can come up with some logical means of lowering her down the ladder to her room, then maybe. But I still think that the passenger rooms are better. As I hear from Jayne's complaints the beds are larger, if something did happen she would be easier to move back to the infirmary, and my room is next to the kitchen and common area where people would always be near by if she needed something. I`ll move my things to Rivers room, put up a cot, and sleep in there until Kaylee is able to get around better." 

"Or we could do that." Wash scoffed. 

* * *

Day one- Town Street 

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Mal said as he walked away from the bar they had just been thrown out of. 

"Sure was!" Jayne answered heartily. 

"That was sarcasm you ass." 

"Oh...its not like...ha, I," He paused and chuckled. "But it was." 

Mal just looked at him incredulously. 

"Hell then, you should warn me when your being sarcastic." Jayne said, getting irritable. 

Mal turned and began walking back to Serenity looking back when he noticed Jayne wasn't following. "Jayne! How drunk are you? Boats this way!" He called to the mercenary who was trudging off in the opposite direction. 

"You think I'm going back to the ship tonight?? I got whole day and some odd hours left. You go sleep, alone in the same old bunk as every other night. I plan on," 

Mal interrupted him before he could go on, afraid of what he might yell down the street. "That's enough. I believe you. Just make sure you're back on the boat sometime tomorrow night." Jayne raised his hand to gesture a goodbye, and they both walked away. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

The two men moved Kaylee to Simons room and tucked her into bed. "I'm hoping she stays out for awhile, I don't want to give her too many drugs while she's still weak from the blood loss." The Doctor said mostly to himself as he looked down at Kaylee's sleeping form. 

"But she's okay now?" 

"She's stabilized. Those cuts will be painful, but they didn't cause any serious permanent damage." 

"Then I was going to take the mule and look for Zo, she's been gone awhile, and if Kaylee's alright then I don't see why we just can't wait for Mal to come back on his own." 

Simons eyes lingered on Kaylee and he nodded in agreement with Wash. 

* * *

Day one-Black Boot Bar 

Zo walked into the bar, broken glass crunching under her boots. There had obviously been a fight in here recently. Her eyes quickly sweeped the room for the Captain, and when she didn't see him she left, walking further down the street. The next bar she hit didn't show signs of a fight as of late, but did have Jayne parked up at the bar. 

"Jayne! You seen the Captain?" Zo shouted over the noise to him. 

Jayne looked up from a brunette girl he had twined around his arm, blinked a few times, and smiled drunkenly. "Yeah. His fault I got this bloody lip." He spit out the last of his cigar and turned to the girl on his arm. "Hurts too." 

"Oh, baby. Let mama make it all better." She pressed closer and began kissing him. 

"Jayne! Where's the Captain?" 

"Went back to the ship." Jayne halted his kiss to answer Zo question, then went back to work. 

Zo grabbed Jayne's shirt sleeve and pulled him to his feet. "Come on." 

"Where we rutting going?" He slurred ever so slightly. 

"Kaylee's been hurt. Don't know how bad, but I think Captain would want us all back on Serenity in case plans change." 

"Wha' we got another trigga happy fed? Let me do him in this time." He said laughing, not really comprehending the situation. 

"Yeah, sure Jayne." Zo said as she dragged him away. The brunette whimpered disappointedly as he walked away and Jayne growled. 

"Oh Gorramit, we`re really leaving? Don't worry sugar, I'll be back." He called. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

Simon moved about in Rivers room putting some of his clothes and books in a corner, and setting up a place to sleep. While fighting with Serenities old folding cot Simon looked down at his clothes. His pants were covered in dust, he had ripped his shirt to shreds, and the undershirt he was wearing now was covered in blood. Kaylee's blood. He took a deep breath and leaned his head back for a moment. He just couldn't keep things in control. Not that everything had to be routine, controlled, or predictable. That might have been one of the reasons he became a trauma surgeon in the first place. There was just too much control in his life at that time. He needed the rush, the unexpected, the split second decisions. But now, River needed his help. She was unpredictable, a problem he couldn't solve, couldn`t fix. He was losing control. Then, just as Simon began to let another person in his life, things went out of control again. He longed for monotony, a break from the rush. But that's something he just can't have right now. 

He glanced back down at his shirt again, and pulled it off over his head. Crouched down next to his suitcase of clothes he had taken from his room, he started to look for a clean shirt when he heard quick, pained, gasping sounds coming from his room. 

Simon dropped his stained shirt and rushed to his room where Kaylee lay under the sheets crying. She had woken up, afraid, confused, and hurting. "Kaylee?" He knelt down next to the bed. "Baobei? Shh... It`s alright." He said trying to calm her and keep her from going into shock. Simon reached beside the bed and pulled out his med kit he had left for when she woke. "Shh...Here, this will make you feel better, help you get back to sleep." He gave her and injection of a clear colored liquid, then held her hand. 

"Simon?" She said as her frightened sobs subsided. 

"Shh... You're going to be fine. Try not to move much. Moving will only disturb the stitches and make you feel worse." 

"Sorry." 

"No, no, just relax." Simon stayed there, Kaylee gripping his hand fiercely, loosening up ever so slowly as the pain medication kicked in. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

"Zo! Wash!" The Captain hollered as soon as he walking aboard Serenity. That was their fair warning Mal thought. They better be decent or in their room. Oh, he wanted to sit. Just sit. Mal walked through the ship, past the kitchen into the common room. He was tired and his body hurt. Sprawling out on the couch was best thing his intoxicated mind could come up with since climbing up stairs, then down the ladder to his room sounded like a challenge. Just as he was about to drop onto the couch he heard a small sob coming from the Doctors room. River? Mal walked to Simons room. As he approached he heard another soft sob. Mal knocked on the door and opened it. The sight before him literally made his jaw drop. 

Little Kaylee was naked under the sheets in Simons bed, her face streaked with tears, and Simon, who stood from beside the bed when he entered, was naked from the waist up. 

"What the..." Mal didn't think, couldn`t think. In a flurry of motion he rushed Simon, shoving him up against the back wall, his forearm pressed up against Simons throat, pinning him. 

"Mal," Simon choked, trying to explain, but unable to speak. 

"You Bas-" 

"No Captain!" Kaylee yelled weakly, interrupting his curse. She tried vainly at pulling herself up from the bed, her back ablaze as her stitches pulled on her torn skin. 

"No, Simon.....didn`t." The medicine and pain was too much. She fell back on the bed unconscious, reveling the blood stained bandages that covered her back. Mal just stood silent, mouth agape. 

"Kaylee!" Simon called as he pushed Mal away from him easily, and hurried to Kaylee, settling her back on the bed, and checking her wounds. 

Mal sobered quickly and went to Kaylee's side, only to be pushed back by Simon as he checked her pulse and gave her another injection, this time something that would keep her asleep longer. 

"What the hell happened here?" 

Simon briskly explained the events of the past few hours as he continued checking her stitches. 

"Yeh soo. I didn't know that..." 

"You're drunk. Go have some coffee or a shower before you come back in here." Simon said roughly, trying his best to hid his anger as he stood to face Mal. 

"Boy, don't you ever tell me what to do on my," Mal began to growl out before he was interrupted by Zo`s voice coming from the doorway. 

"Captain? A word?" 

Mal gave Simon a final warning look before he stormed out into the hallway only to be directed to a cup of coffee by his first mate. 

* * *

Day one- Outside Serenity 

Wash pulled up a few minutes later without Zo, but instead with Book and River who were found walking back to Serenity. Wash informed them to Kaylee's situation, and offered to give them both rides back to the ship. Book clung to the mule so tightly his knuckles turned white, and his face turned green, while River threw her hands in the air, and closed her eyes, letting the wind whip her hair around her face as she smiled. When they parked, River stepped off gracefully and moved toward the ship, her arms outstretched again as if she was flying. Book followed behind River, slowly, dizzily, making his way to Simons room, to check on Kaylee. By the time Book reached the kitchen River was already sitting on the floor beside the bed, her face only inches from Kaylee's, her cheek resting on the same pillow. She was whispering to her as she slept, telling her all about her day with Shepard. 

"Rainbows. Rainbows of light and sound, all colors. More than the Rainbow. The air teamed with all the colors." She spoke quietly and intently, as if her story was a secret meant only for Kaylee's sleeping ears. When she noticed a freshly dressed Simon, standing outside the doorway looking in, she lifted her head from the pillow, smiled knowingly, and greeted him. "Hello Prince Charming." 

"And hello Rapunzle." He smiled at her memory of their childhood nicknames. After a solo recital when River was very young, Simon had complemented her singing voice, saying it was more beautiful than the fabled Rapnuzle, who attracted her Prince from miles away with only the sound of her song. From then on River teasingly referred to her brother as Prince Charming. She said it was because in every story Prince Charming saved the day, just like Simon wanted to as he dreamed about becoming a doctor. River expression changed to sad and grateful. "You freed me from the tower." She said quietly. Simon just watched her uneasily, understanding her words yet at the same time not. She calmed, and smiled sweetly up at him. 

"The princess needs a kiss." 

This Simon understood. He walked to her and gave her a brotherly kiss on the top of her head, and trailed his fingers through her long, Rapunzle like hair. Before he had a chance to move a way she began shaking her head in silent protest. 

"No, no, no. Not Rapunzle. The princess needs a kiss." She turned her attention to Kaylee's sleeping form, and Simon's eyes followed hers. "Sleeping Beauty needs a kiss from her Prince to wake her from her slumber." 

Simon stilled and looked down at his sister. 

"You have to kiss her and save her from the fate of never waking to this world again." River was becoming upset now. Simon knelt down beside her, trying to calm and quiet her. 

"Mei mei. I will save her. She will wake up. I just gave her some medicine so she will sleep and heal. So she will get better. Don't worry. She will wake up soon." 

River began shaking, and struggling against her brother. "A kiss... a kiss from her Prince is all that will wake her. No medicine. A kiss." 

Simon was at an end. "River. Shh. River?" He cooed. River calmed, and sat patiently looking victorious. He was completely baffled by her behavior, his eyes relaying that confusion as he watched her, sitting peacefully, apparently unaware of her earlier actions. 

"Well go on then." She said bluntly and gestured to Kaylee. Well, maybe not totally unaware. 

Simon stood up, smiling and shaking his head at the absurdity of the situation. Not that kissing Kaylee hadn't entered his mind. He had thought about it quite often actually. But the fact that his sister had him role playing the part of Prince Charming to save Sleeping Beauty was comical. Simon leaned down, brushed a lock of hair from Kaylee's face, and placed a gentle kiss on her warm cheek. At that same moment Book cleared his throat reveling his position, just outside the room. 

Simon looked up surprised. "Book". 

"Doctor. Do you have a minute?" Shepard nodded his head in the direction of the hallway. 

"Ah, yes." He straightened up, somewhat embarrassed, "River are you...?" Simon frowned and looked back to his sister who simply rested her head back on Kaylee's pillow to resume their one sided conversation. Kaylee lightly sighed and shifted slightly in her medically generated sleep. 

"Doctor?" 

Simon turned and walked out into the hallway with Book. 

"How is she?" 

"She should be fine. It may take awhile, but she'll be up and running the ship again soon enough." 

"Good, I think I'll come back later and check on her, it seems that River is entertaining her for the moment." 

"Yes. And, thank you for taking her out for the day. Uh, she wasn`t, I mean was River alright? Any problems?" 

"No. We both had a delightful day." Shepard said smiling reassuringly. 

* * *

Day one- Serenity 

Minutes and hours ticked by. Jayne went back into town for the night after checking in on Kaylee when nobody was looking. Zo, Wash, Book, and River were all in their rooms sleeping, and the Doctor set up a chair in "Kaylee's" room where he sat and read over the recent medical updates that he downloaded from the cortex until he dozed off. Mal went in before retiring to bed, and stayed with Kaylee for part of the night, making sure to keep quiet and let Simon sleep. Not that he cared if the ruttin' Doctor got his z's, but with Kaylee hurt, she'd need a Doc who was all there. 

Mal sat beside her sleeping form and thought. He was a man who didn't deal well with guilt, and today it just seemed to be piling on. First of all, letting Kaylee go work on that piece of go se he should' a known was dangerous. Then getting drunk, especially when he told his crew to be on their best behavior. The bar fight, pushing around Simon, causing Kaylee to hurt herself more, all were just adding fuel to his guilty fire. Hell, and it couldn't of happened to someone like himself or Jayne, but it had to happen to his little Kaylee. 

* * *

Day two- Serenity 

The next day Mal was able to convince, with some difficulty, Zo, Wash, and Book to get out and enjoy their last day on planet, not needing to tell Jayne who had stayed out all night. Inara docked later that day and first met up with River, who was standing right outside her shuttle door waiting. 

"River, honey. Hello. What are you doing still on the ship? Couldn't persuade your brother to take you out for the day?" Inara asked teasingly as she walked beside the slender girl with and air of elegance and grace. 

"Simon's busy." 

"Is he now?" Inara looked up to see Mal watching her from the top of the stairs. 

She flashed her twinkling eyes his way and pretended not to be interested. 

River kept talking. "You missed the excitement....and some of the tears." She looked sad. 

Inara stilled, knowing the young girls words often had meanings. "River? What are you talking about?" 

"What she's talking about is Kaylees hurt. Don't worry, Doc said she'll be right as rain given some time." Mal said as he walked down the stairs toward the two women. "She's in Simons room if you want to see her. Nara, think Doc wanted to talk to you too." 

"What happened?" She said genuninly worried. Her expression quickly changed from concerned to confused. "And what is she doing in Simon's room?" 

River covered her mouth with her hand has she stiffened a laugh, smiling from ear to ear. 

"It's...well," Mal tried to explain. "Doc can fill you in. Just you go see her. She's still asleep though." 

* * *

Day two- Serenity 

Inara knocked gently on the door frame to "Kaylee's" room before entering. The doctor was sitting in a chair writing in his medical log, but looked up when she entered. 

"Inara." He said as she walked in, and saw Kaylee lying in bed. 

"Poor child. What happened?" Simon told her the story he told the rest of the crew, prepared for the same questions they all asked. 

"Mal said you wanted to talk to me?" 

"Yes, Kaylee shouldn`t wake until early this evening, but when she does I was wondering if you could help her get dressed. I didn't want to intrude, but someone would need to go to her room, find some sutiable clothing, and then help her change. I belive she would be most comfortable with you. If that's alright?" 

"That's fine." She said smiling at his understanding of Kaylee's wishes. 

* * *

Day two- Serenity 

Mal made his way to the bridge and sat down in the pilots chair. Really Wash's chair. Hell, things just kept getting complicated. He hated time on planet. Not that he didn't like getting a breath of fresh air once and awhile, but something always went wrong, never went smooth. And then, on top of that there was never anything to do when it came around to being his turn to watch the ship. Everyone was gone, and he was expected to just wait. He wasn't good at waiting, his outside might look cool, but his insides where always thrumming for activity. 

"Peek-a-boo," Came a thick southern voice as two hands pressed over his eyes. 

Mal jumped out of his skin, or more specifically out of the pilots chair, "Whay! What the..!" He spun around, "River?" 

"Got you." She laughed, her accent dropping away. 

"Damn girl, you're a might creepifying you know." 

"I know. Want to play a game?" 

It was Mal's turn to laugh. "River I got the childishness, but not the care nor patients to play with dolls. Go find your brother." 

"Simon's finishing a puzzle. I don't want to play with dolls, Jayne is playing with dolls. I want to play cards." 

Mal thought a moment. He didn't have anything else to pass the time. "Well why the hell not?" 

"Because," River began to offer him options. 

"That's a yes. Come on, well set up in the kitchen." 

* * *

Day Two- Serenity 

The effects of the medicine were beginning to wear off and gradually Kaylee woke up. At first she just noticed sounds, Simon and Inara's faint voices and Serenities gentle, calming, humming. 

"Simon, will these be alright?" Inara showed him a pair of soft pajama pants, and a little tee-shirt she had taken from Kaylee`s room. 

"These are fine, but this shirt will be too tight on her bandages. Here," Simon retreated back into River's room where all of his things were, and returned a moment later with a shirt of his own. "Give this to her. It's the shirt I usually sleep in. It's soft, and will be big and loose on her." Simons eyes moved from the shirt in his hands to Inara`s face. "That... uh, that way I can examine her back easily, and it wont put pressure on her bandages, causing more discomfort." He explained in a flustered professional tone. 

"Alright." Inara smiled as she walked in front of Simon to "Kaylee's" room. It didn't take her years of training to see Simons attraction to Kaylee. But it wasn't just that, it seemed like more. She stood back in the room while Simon woke Kaylee up. 

"Kaylee?" He murmured and touched her arm gently below the bandages. 

Kaylee's drug induced sleep gave way a little at a time. Her body felt numb. Where was she? Did she fall asleep working on that nasty generator? Ah, Simon's voice, then a warm hand on her arm. Why couldn't she wake up? Her eyes felt like they were glued shut. She tried to talk, but her body wasn't listening to her brains commands. Hold on Simon, she thought. I'll be up in a minute. Or maybe not. It felt so good to lay in bed. Bed? How did she get in bed? Her logical mind back tracked the last hours she remembered. The Captain. Shopping with the Captain. Then Bralowler. All those ill kept electrical boxes. Oh God, the generator coil. The power surge. The sound of the pins snapping, and metal grating on metal. 

She managed a weak cry. 

"Kaylee...Kaylee? It's Simon. Can you open your eyes?" 

She tried to open her eyes again. Her eye lids felt heavy, but they opened, settling on Simon's familiar face. Another memory came back to her. No! Simon. Mal. Captain was going to kill him. 

"Shh... Kaylee. Shh...You're safe...You`re home." Simon said trying to calm her down. 

Inara stepped back, confused. She didn't know what to do, afraid that something was medically wrong. After a moment she noticed that all Simon was doing was calming Kaylee, so she knelt beside the bed, helping soothe her young friend. 

* * *

Day two- Town 

Book was unaccounted in town for most of that afternoon. He told the Captain he was going out looking for enlightenment, but none of the crew knew where that was. He returned back to the ship hours latter, opting not to spend the night in town unlike some of the other crew members. 

Zo and Wash spent most of their morning window shopping, stepping inside some choice stores to look through the offered goods. After a few more hours enjoying town they got a room in a homey lodge nearby. The couple took real baths and lay contently in a large, soft bed that wasn`t buzzing with the sound of Serenities engine. 

At the same time, across town Jayne found himself being led upstairs to another bed, this time by a hot, red headed whore. He felt drained. Too much booze and too many girls. Not like he was getting them on natural charm, he was almost broke. He would of stopped and gone to sleep alone a long time ago, but he had to get in as much as he could, never knew when they'd land planet side next. 

"Come on honey..." The red headed girl cooed and tugged on his arm as he trudged up the stairs with heavy steeps. 

"Don't you worry doll, here comes Jayne." 

* * *

Day two- Serenity 

Kaylee awoke fully after a few minutes and calmed quickly when Simon gave her an approximation of the past hours, and a report her present condition. 

"How do you feel right now?" The Doctor asked. 

"Groggy... I can't feel my back, or my arm..." She explained as she tried to move. 

"That's the medication. Other than that? Any pain or stiffness anywhere else?" 

"No, I do feel awful weak. Is that the medicine?" She said slowly. 

"Kaylee, more than anything you lost a lot of blood. It will take you a few days to get your strength back, but it will come back." 

Kaylee paused for a few moments, so tired, then she remembered. "Simon? Where's Captain?" 

"I'm not sure, but I'll go find him and tell him that you`re feeling better." He said after he had her wiggle her toes. 

"And did he...?" 

"I'm okay. Mal's okay. Just a misunderstanding." Simon said reassuringly. He didn't want her to worry about his constant disagreements with Mal. "All right, now while I go get Mal, Inara is going to help you get dressed. I'll be back a little later." Simon walked out of the room leaving Kaylee and Inara alone. At his comment Kaylee looked down at herself, seeing only her skin and the sheets. 

"Oh no. I'm..." 

"Yes you are, but we can fix that. Here are some clothes Simon asked me to get for you from your room. And... what exactly did Mal do?" Inara asked not trying to sound too eager to know. 

"Hopefully nothin'." 

"Oh." Inara was sill confused but sure she'd hear the news from someone. 

"This isn't mine." Kaylee said when Inara began helping her into Simon shirt. 

"It's Simon's." Inara smiled. "He gave it to me to give to you. He said that it was one he slept in." She said, her smiled widening along with Kaylee's weakened one. 

"Did he really?" The shirt slid over her head, Inara helping her move her bad arm that was almost completely numb. 

"Oh, Yes. His shirt, and you in the good Doctor's room..." Inara hinted as she finished helping her. 

"No..." Kaylee said, but was unable to hid her smile and blushing face. "I'm hurt." She said without conviction. "Oh, and sleepy." Inara kissed her on the forehead and dimmed the light before she left the room. Kaylee's good hand pinched at her shirt pulling it towards her face. Smelled like him, the sheets and the pillow too, that scent that was just Simon, and a clean smell like soap. She closed her eyes and smiled as she quickly fell back to sleep. 

* * *

Day two- Serenity 

Simon walked into the kitchen and stopped by the doorway, when he saw Mal and River playing cards. 

"Who's winning?" He asked as he entered further in to the room. 

"I am." They both said in unison. 

"No, River, once again, see my pile of chips is bigger than your pile. That means I'm winning." 

Simon came to stand beside his sister watching the game progress. She looked up at him and whispered. "I let him think he's winning, that way he will keep playing. So in fact, I'm winning." Simon smiled widely, selfishly happy to hear Mal being bested. 

"What did you say?" Mal asked suspiciously from across the table. 

She repeated herself sing songy in Latin as she threw more chips across the table. 

"Gobelty gook. Just play, I'm still winning." 

"Actually, Sir," Simon added with muted sarcasm. "I think its River's bed time." River looked up at her brother disappointedly as he continued speaking. "And Kaylee woke up. Inara stopped me a moment ago and told me she fell back asleep after a few minutes, but she asked for you." Simon offered River his arm and escorted her to her room, tucking her in for the night. 

* * *

Day two- Serenity 

It was late. The whole ship was dark, and the few people still on the boat were far asleep. Except for Simon. He just finished eating a cold meal of protein then headed off for bed, planning on checking Kaylee once more before the long night. "Her" room was dim, but not dark. He looked in, she was still asleep, lying on her good side. He stood there for a moment, unconsciously gauging her breaths by the rise and fall of her chest. She wasn't asleep. A sleeping persons breaths are deep, even and slow and Kaylee's were shallow and quick. 

"Kaylee?" 

"Simon?" She replied. 

"May I come in?" 

"Yeah." 

"I just wanted to check on you, see how you were doing before I went to sleep. Are you feeling any better?" 

"Yeah, everything seems....fuzzy `cause that medicine, but it's all good. I woke and can't get back to sleep... What are you still doing up? It's late isn't it? All the lights are off." She mumbled. 

"Do you need something to sleep?" 

"No thanks, I'll just wait it out. Can't stay awake forever right?" She didn't want to tell him that she was really fighting off sleep as best she could. 

Simon smiled at her. No matter what happened to Kaylee she was always bright and optimistic. It was a refreshing light to have out in the black. 

Kaylee began to yawn, but winced and stopped. 

"Pain?" Simon asked, concerned. 

"Just a jot. Nothing to worry about." 

"I'm your doctor. I get to worry, I have to worry, it's in the job description." He turned on a lamp next to the bed that shone a soft light into the room. 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Go ahead then doctor, worry away." They both smiled at their light teasing. 

"I'm just going to check your dressings, I think some of your cuts have swollen, tightening against the gauze wraps." Kaylee shifted so he could examine her back. His warm hands moved her shirt up, exposing the cut at her waist which had indeed swollen. As he cut the wrap and prepared a new one Kaylee spoke up. 

"Thank you Simon. You know for taking care of me all these times, fixin' me up, letting me stay in your room, and `Nara told me this is even your shirt you're letting me wear." 

"It looks better on you anyway Kaylee." 

"Don't joke Simon, I mean it. Thank you." 

"I'm not joking, it does look better on you. And you're welcome." He finished the wrap, gently pulling down her shirt, and pulling up the sheet. His hand lingered a moment before he looked down at her and smiled. "Good night Kaylee." Simon turned off the light and moved toward the door. 

"Simon?" 

"Yes?" 

"Could you, I mean would you mind staying here for a bit?" She sounded far away and vulnerable, before she covered it up when he didn't answer right away. "You don't have to I jus.." 

"No, no I don't mind. I would be better than going back to River room, she talks in her sleep you know." 

After a brief pause Kaylee's voice came out, shakily, and tearful. "Good, I...I...didn't want...to be..." She sucked in a breath. "want to be alone." 

Simon felt stupid that he hadn't noticed earlier. He hadn't seen how desperate she had been. Had no idea of the nightmare that woke her. No idea how long she had been sitting, alone, awake in the dark, unable to move without pain, trying desperately to forget about it. Kaylee masked her fears and worries behind her almost unfaltering cheerfulness and shining smile. When Simon began to leave Kaylee panicked, and when he agreed to stay a wall broke down and she was unable to hold her tears back. 

Simon had become good at comforting scared girls over the past few months. He walked to the bed and sat down next to Kaylee, his hand resting in her hair stroking his fingers through the strands calmingly. "You're not alone." 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

The next morning Mal woke and prepared to head out into town to find Jayne who didn't show up last night, knowing well that the man would need some help waking from whatever establishment he feel asleep in. He went about his daily habits, getting cleaned up and dressed, cold breakfast and hot drink, putting a pot on for who ever happened to wake next, then stopped by to see how Kaylee was faring. Mal knocked quietly and stuck his head in. Kaylee was still asleep, like he expected, but what he didn't expect to see was Simon, once again in a compromising situation with his young mechanic. Simon was sitting in bed with her, one hand still in Kaylee's hair, his back up against the wall, one leg bent, with his forearm and head resting on it, the other leg outstretched along side Kaylee's body. During the night Kaylee had curled up against Simon, her arm resting over his knee. Mal looked at them for a moment then cleared his throat, waking Simon. He roused quickly but didn't get up, not wanting to disturb Kaylee. 

"I surrender." Simon said putting his hands in the air. Dangerous joke Mal thought. "She had a nightmare." Simon went on to explain when neither man laughed. 

"Un hun. And how is she doing?" 

"I haven't had a chance to examine her today. But as of last night it looks good. Surprisingly clear of infection, given the old metal parts of that generator. The only things I'm concerned about now are these two cuts, the one at her waist," Simon gestured, "and the one on her calf." 

"What's with those?" 

"They cut deep. Hit some muscle. She's going to have a while before she's up and around full swing." 

"But she'll get to full swing?" 

"Yes. The muscle will have to rest, heal, then be re-strengthened. She`s a quick healer, shouldn`t be long." 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

Zo and Wash were making their way back onto Serenity as Mal was leaving. 

"Good morning you two." Mal said as he stopped to talk to them. 

"Good morning Sir," Zo responded out of habit. 

"Howdy Captain," Wash saluted and grunted when Zo elbowed him in the ribs lovingly. 

"Enjoy your two days of leave? Cause it's over now." He said with a charming smile. 

"Thanks for the obvious Mal." Wash said disappointed to be reminded. 

"Anytime. Now I'm going to dig up Jayne, he was supposed to be here by now, but I expect he`s a little slow going after last night." Wash yawned to show off his tiredness from his big night too. Mal just rolled his eyes. "Wash, set a course to Borros. Don't need to get there fast or fancy, just keep us out of Alliance range." Wash nodded and smacked his wife on the butt before walking up to Serenities bridge. 

Zo smiled and quickly regained her composure before Mal gave her instructions on where and when to met up with him and Jayne with the goods. 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

Shepard Book walked into Kaylee's `room' and pulled a chair up beside the young girl. He had run into the Doctor on his way and had been updated on her present condition. She had just received another dose of medication and would probably be asleep already. Book just nodded in understanding and told Simon that he was interested in giving her one of his `get well' prayers that he found himself using so many times since he took up residence on Serenity. 

Book cupped Kaylee's hand between his own and lowered his head to pray. Try as he might his thoughts kept wandering. Poor Kaylee. She wasn't a fighter, yet this was the second time Shepard found himself praying over her for her health. She was just a girl, forced to grow up fast, but she still managed to hold on to many of her child like qualities. He gripped her hand a little tighter and whispered a prayer. 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

Simon walked up the stairs onto the bridge where he heard Rivers laughing voice emanating. Wash was sitting sideways in the pilots chair plotting the course for later in the day when they planned to leave, and River was sitting on the floor facing him, laughing as he spoke. 

"Jew..." 

"No, J`ai." River corrected with perfect French accents, laughing a bit. 

"Look Simon! River's teaching me sexy French talk to impress Zo." Wash called to the man standing just outside the doorway. He knew Simon was busy taking care of Kaylee, so he had tried to keep River occupied for a few while he charted a course to Borros. As it turned out River quickly connected the dots for their week long course, and spent the rest of the time entertaining him. She laughed at his jokes, or maybe at him, he didn't know which. Wash turned back to River who was trying to suppress her giggles. "I don't know how much Zo is for French talk, but can't hurt to try." 

"Again." River said like a true teacher. 

"J'ai un chien vert dans mon pantalon." He said uncertainly counting off the words as he said them. When River nodded encouragingly he went on. " Merci tout de... Uh.." 

"l`ecoute." River finished for him and squealed in laughter. 

"See, my sexy talk is already impressing the ladies." Wash said smiling then looked up at Simon who was also trying to hold back laughter. "Well it wasn't supposed to get you too Simon. But I guess none can resist." He said with an air of reverence toward himself and stretched his arms above his head, striking a `sexy' pose. 

"River," Simon laughed. "You shouldn't." 

Her smile widened. 

"What? What she shouldn't?" Wash asked, his aura of confidence wavering. 

"J'ai un chien vert dans mon pantalon. Merci tout de l'coute." He said laughing unable to hold it back. "Translates to `I have a green dog in my pants. Thank you all for listing." 

Wash`s aura dissipated. "A green dog!? River! A dog? Hun." He stopped and thought. "A dog. A big dog? Can we uh, take out the green and leave the dog part?" 

Simon and River both looked at each other and wrinkled their noses. 

* * *

Day three- Town 

Mal was able to find Jayne with little difficulty. He just walked along the strip of town where all the bar's were and stuck his head inside each one. After three Mal found Jayne, passed out in his chair, his money gone and his forehead practically glued to the dirty table. 

"Up and adam." Jayne didn't budge. "Jayne. Get up," Mal shoved him in the arm in an attempt to wake him from his stupor. Jayne might have been out, but his trained reflexes weren't. His hand shot out and twisted Mal's arm to the side. His mind cleared more slowly. 

"Oh, sorry Mal." He said groggily after a moment. 

"Ni ta ma de!" Mal said rubbing his arm. 

"You could'a been a pick pocket." 

"I pay you, you dumb ass. Come one." 

Mal and Jayne were waiting at the edge of town when Zo arrived on the mule, hauling the goods behind her. 

"Alright, Curzer's man should be here soon. Not expecting trouble from this one, but just in case, Zo, take the goods back always and hang behind that ridge. Hear any commotion you know what to do." Mal directed. 

"What do I do?" Jayne asked wavering on his feet a bit. 

"You might want to sit down." Mal said looking at Jayne critically. 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

Inara walked into the kitchen where Book, Wash and River were already searching for something for lunch. Wash fixed his plate and was sat down at the table munching away pretending the protein was a warm dish of fresh real food, while Shepard Book was guiding River around. "`Nara." Wash said when he saw her walking in. 

"Good afternoon Wash." She smiled nicely at him. "Hello Shepard." 

"Inara." Book struggled with River as she began grabbing anything within reach. "I told Simon that I would look after River for awhile today. It may not look like it," Book reached out and stilled her hands. "but we are just about to sit down for lunch if you would like to join us." 

Inara smiled beautifully and helped Book put back the packets of food River disrupted. "I would love to." 

They were all seated and eating when River spoke up, her eyes staying on her untouched food. "Winchester, HK multi-barrel pistol, OICW 20mm round, Gyrojet pistol. Mossberg Model 500A "Cruiser", up to eight shells, seven pounds, 29 inches long. FN Hi-Power, 15-round capacity, Single Action." She stated as if reading from a list, then paused, her eyes clouded with concern. "That one hurt." River looked up at Wash, Inara, and Book, who were staring at her, mouths agape. 

"Uh yeah." Wash said slowly, then recovered. "That's nice." He shifted his gaze. 

"Shepard, did you and River have fun church hopping?" 

"It was ....congenial. Uh, nice." Book answered as he discreetly thought over Rivers words. "Wash, Inara, did you both have a good time on leave?" 

Inara swallowed her food before replying mildly surprised, "Yes...nice." Book knew better than to ask, Inara never spoke about her time with clients. 

Wash didn't miss a beat, "Well, Zo and I, oh, we went to this," The looks from Inara and Book told Wash they didn't want to hear the details. "Yeah, we uh... It was nice." 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

"Knock, knock," Simon said as he entered Kaylee's 'room' with two plates in hand. 

"Thought you might be hungry." 

Kaylee smiled brightly at him and made and effort to sit upright, her muscles quivering. 

"Wait, I'll help." Simon moved a little quicker as he put the plates down and stepped to her side. 

"This is silly," Kaylee said as Simon helped her sit up and stuff pillows up against her good side so she could rest without putting pressure on her injuries. "I feel so useless. But with that medicine I can hardly moved my arm." She over exaggerated by picking her left arm up with her other hand and letting it drop unresponsively. 

Simon nodded and smiled. "It should only be for a day or so more, then we can start to take the doses down." 

"Can't wait." 

"You'll want to when you start to feel those cuts again." That was not an uplifting topic, so Kaylee quickly changed it. 

"So what's on the menu today Doctor?" 

Simon spoke up in his best imitation of a waiter. "Today's special..." His voice returned to normal, "well was sort of a surprise. River had a field day ripping the labels off of the cans, just like when she was a kid, so as it ends up we have..." Simon paused and looked down at their plates. "Actually, after I opened the cans I still can't tell what it is, eating it may not revel the answer either, so I vote we pick. I shall imagine that mine is...um, oh, a peanut butter sandwich with olives." 

"What?" Kaylee giggled and put her hands to her face. "You get to pick anything, and you want a sandwich and... and olives?" They both smiled largely and Simon bobbed his head in agreement. 

"Yup. I never cooked for myself at home, we had a chef, so went I went away to med school I found myself making a lot of sandwiches. Just something I miss." 

"And the olives?" Kaylee waited for some logical explanation to the strange combination. 

"I simply love them." He smiled and they both laughed. "What about you, what are you having for lunch?" 

"Oh well," She thought a moment. "Marshmallows and strawberries. Don't get a lot of sweet things 'round here you know." Simon looked at Kaylee and smiled. She was amazing, and plenty sweet. That smile and her unwavering kindness always made him stop and stare. They sat together, with their plates on their laps, poking their food, and talking about past favorites. 

* * *

Day three- Outside Serenity 

Jayne drove fast. The mule bounced about, shaking it's riders roughly as he drove up the ramp into Serenity's cargo bay. Zo jumped off as soon as they were in and punched the comm. "Wash, we need to get in the air, now!" 

"Wha..." Wash didn't finish his thought, there was an urgency to her voice that he didn't question. Jayne stopped the mule and raised the cargo bay doors. 

"Simon we need you in the cargo bay ma shong...Mal's hurt." 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

"No." Kaylee`s jaw dropped. 

"Yes." Simons smile widened at her disbelief. 

Kaylee shook her head. "So you lead a life of crime before you even stepped foot on Serenity?" 

"No, no. It wasn't theft, we returned the cadaver at the end of the night." He explained, grinning. 

While Simon was gathering their plates, Zo`s voice was heard over the comm. "Simon we need you in the cargo bay ma shong...Mal's hurt." 

"Captain?" Kaylee whispered in a worried tone. 

As Simon reached for his med kit that he had left in Kaylee's room he asked, 

"You'll be alright?" Knowing full well that if anything happened she was practically immobile. 

"Yes, just go." And that he did, running all the way. 

* * *

Day Three- Serenity 

Simon rounded the corner and began descending the steps as Jayne and Zo quickly moved Mal's unconscious form from the mule to the floor. "What happened?" Simon asked, referring to the trade, as he reached Mal`s body. A nasty looking wound in his head was bleeding heavily and his face was growing paler every second. 

"Goramm bastards shot 'em in the head!" 

"Thank you Jayne, I would of never guessed." Simon said absently as he snapped on latex gloves, checked his pulse and began examining the wound skillfully with his fingers. "I can't believe you people lasted this long without a medic." He mumbled, truly amazed. "We'll need to move him to the infirmary. Jayne, get the stretcher." He said and gestured the infirmary. 

Jayne rushed away not even bothering to argue with Simon about giving orders. 

"We got a cruiser nearby, looks to be Alliance. What are we doing Zo?" Wash's voice rung out over the comm questioningly. Simon looked up at Zo as he kept pressure on Mal's wound while he waited for Jayne. 

"Trade went south and Curzer tuned us in. His man was a law man, and he`s sent a wave to the nearest Alliance cruiser." Simons troubled eyes automatically shifted to the kitchen where he knew River was. "Now we got local law on our tail, and possible Alliance coming in after us." She explained rapidly as she made her way up the stairs towards the bridge finally disappearing around the corner. 

Just then Jayne entered the room, carrying the stretcher. "Is he going to make it Doc?" 

"The bullet didn't penetrate his skull, just grazed, but head wounds bleed profusely..... Okay up," The two men lifted their Captains body onto the stretcher and hurried to the infirmary. "And I gave Kaylee the last of the whole blood we had in stock." He continued. They reached the infirmary and laid Mal on the operating table. "What type are you?" 

"T...Type?" Jayne took a step back. 

"Yes, blood type." Simon asked, his mind racing with medical data as his hands raced just as fast over his patient as he tried to stop the bleeding. "You're type A correct?" Jayne didn't answer right away and Simon looked up. "Jayne? Type A? I don't have time to look it up, answer me." 

"Uh yeah." Jayne took another small step back towards the door. 

"Good, then sit down over there and roll up your sleeve." 

"No, no I can't give blood." 

"What? Why?" 

"I...can't. Get somebody else." 

"Jayne, unless I'm mistaken you are the only person on Serenity with Mal's blood type other than Wash, and he's busy. Sit down and roll up your sleeve." Simon said more assertively, his eyes on his work. He didn't have time to argue with Jayne. 

"No, I can't." He forced out. 

Simon looked up at Jayne. His face was colorless and he was backing away, toward the door. Hell, Simon thought. The ape was afraid of blood. No, not the mercenary. He killed countless people, he'd seen his share of blood. He wasn't afraid of blood, except his own. Simon would of laughed, or at least smiled if the situation wasn't so dire. 

"Jayne, he is bleeding to death. Dong ma? If you don't give blood he will die." Simon stressed looking him in the eye. 

That snapped Jayne out the depths of his fearful thoughts. "Aw, rutting..." He grumbled knowing he didn't have a choice. He cautiously moved further into the room near where Simon told him to sit and began nervously tapping his foot, "You serious? Gorramit. You mean I got to... oh yuck." 

* * *

Day Three- Serenity 

"Wash? Where how are we?" Zo asked as she entered the bridge, and leaned over her husbands shoulder looking at the console. 

"I don't have the slightest idea what's going on, but I feel good." He replied lightly, and smiled, though he was completely concentrated on getting Serenity in the air. 

"Hon..." 

"Oh, you mean the running away part? Yeah, I think its working, we are definitely running away. Or flying, so maybe not. No, we might have a problem running away in a space ship." 

"I would still stick to the space ship... much faster than your feet." Shepard Book said as he walked into the room. "What happened?" 

Zo was compelled to tell Book to go back to his quarters and wait, but over the months she learned that despite being a man of God, he was also very useful when it came to criminal intelligence. He never offered his knowledge for profit, only when it meant saving one of the crew, and this time it might mean saving them all. 

"Curzer turned us in. Now we got nearby Alliance, and local law looking for us." 

"Where is the Captain." Book asked. 

"He got shot in the head." 

"What?!" Book exclaimed while Wash turned around to stare at his wife. Shepard was genuinely surprised, his stoic demeanor dropping away. Strange, Zo though. She was used to seeing him so controlled. "Doc didn't seem too worried. Looked like a graze, but he'll out for this little adventure." Book collected himself. 

"What the guai?" Wash asked quietly when Serenities console began sounding a new muted alarm. 

"What is it?" Book asked though he already knew. 

"Alliance is getting closer." 

"Have they spotted us yet?" Zo leaned further in. 

"Doesn't seem so." 

"Good." Zo straightened up. 

"They will soon. And if we run, the Alliance will be forced to deploy gun ships." Book offered his advice. 

"So we don't run. We hang here. Uh, then what? Alliance boys board Serenity, sees our two fugitives, the remainder of our illegal cargo, and then haul us all off to jail?" Wash said sarcastically. 

"No honey. They would board Serenity, see our two fugitives, the remainder of our illegal cargo, and then execute us. Shepard's right, we can't run... far." 

Book raised an eyebrow and Zo continued. "They are going to assume that we hit space hard and never looked back. So instead we fly to the other end of this little moon and wait till they go looking for us. As soon as they brake atmo we go the opposite direction fast. We might just have a chance." 

"Slim chance." Book said solemnly. The tension and anxiety in the air was humming. Serenity shook momentarily as Wash kept Serenity flying within Sora's dense atmosphere. 

"Like Wash said, illegal cargo, two fugitives, and two injured crew members that can't be moved, we don't have any other choice." Zo stated strongly. 

Book offered another, more passive, option. "Could always wait here and see if they pass by, running makes us appear guilty." 

"That could be `cause we are." Wash spoke up with a quirky smile. 

Zo contradicted Book, "There is already a wave on the cortex looking for a Firefly class ship. This mishap happens planet side, and then here we are at the same time..." She trailed off leaving Book to finish the statement in his head. It would be just too much of a coincidence. 

"Where are they now?" Zo asked, and moved her hand to rest on her husbands shoulder. 

Wash looked down at the console. "Still a ways out, but getting closer. Uh, Book, I could use you in the engine room. We'll need to go to full burn for a few seconds after we're out of atmo to wing us 'round this moon. You remember how to do that?" 

"Ah, yes. Dj vu." Book said to himself as he walked out toward the engine room. 

"Hey! Did River teach you that?" Wash shouted to Book, his eyes still straight ahead. "'Cause you might want to check that French talk Preacher, little River's a deceiver! Had me talking about green critters in my pants..." Zo and Book stopped and started at Wash. "I meant, she...no not....Oh, never mind." He looked at the preacher and his wife who were smiling uneasily. "What are you all standing around here for, remember the running away! Go, go on, shoo!" 

"Honey? Green critters?" Zo smiled down at her comical husband, lovingly but confused. 

"Um, yeah, can't talk, flying the ship." 

"Uh hun." 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

"This is Zo. Seems we've got Alliance nearby. We're going to be landing soon, then going to black out. Everybody just sit tight, wont be long. Jayne, come on up to the bridge." Zo voiced over the comm. 

"See Doc? ...Get this eerie-ass needle out of me, I got work to do." Jayne slurred and began to tug at the IV in his arm. 

"Don't... hey cut it out." Simon was almost finished with Mal's stitches so he put down his instruments and walked over to the comm. "Stop messing with that. If you pull that IV out I`ll just be forced to put another in." Simon warned Jayne. "Just...Don't move." He reached the comm and pushed the button with his elbow. "Uh, Zo?" A moment later Zo's voice came back. "What Doc? Is it Mal?" 

"No, he'll be alright in a day or two, but it's Jayne that I don't think will be much use to you right now." 

"Wha.." Zo began before Wash's voice, and laughter in the background interrupted her. 

"Ha! Did he dope him again? That boys got guts, Jayne's gonna kick his ass this time." 

Zo continued, "What happened?" 

"Mal lost a lot of blood, and Jayne was kind enough to donate a few pints. I do hope you aren't in need of his services," Simon leaned closer to the comm and spoke more quietly. "He's very weak right now." 

Jayne tried to stand, "I'm going Doc." Simon turned just in time to watch Jayne slide out of the chair onto the floor, unresponsive. 

"Hun, passed out." Simon looked thoughtful for a moment. "I guess it's for the best. When donating blood the patient is supposed to be lying down." He said to no one in particular, then stepped over Jayne's body and finished Mal's stitches. 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

"This is Zo. Seems we've got Alliance nearby. We're going to be landing soon, then going to black out. Everybody just sit tight, wont be long. Jayne, come on up to the bridge." 

"What`s going on?" Inara asked as she looked up towards the comm where Zo voice was coming from. The companion was in the Doctors room keeping Kaylee company and watching River while Simon worked. 

"Don't rightly know." Kaylee said. "If we power down then the Alliance's initial scans shouldn`t be able to locate us. Maybe they'll pass us by. Well, you know, hopefully." 

"Leaving me." River said, pulling a blanket tighter around her shoulders. 

"No honey, `Nara and I are right here, we ain't leaving you, we ain't goin' nowhere." Kaylee reassured her. 

Minutes latter everyone felt a soft jolt as they touched down on the other, remote side of Sora. Moments after that, they heard the screeching sound of wrong levers being pushed and pulled as Book tried to power down Serenity. Kaylee winced. 

* * *

Day three- Alliance cruiser 

"Sir. No Firefly class ships in the vicinity. Do you want us to scan and sweep the other ports or deploy gun ships to check under Sora's atmosphere?" A young ensign dressed in gray asked his commanding officer. 

"No. They must of seen us coming and rabbited off planet. They're no where near Sora anymore." The middle aged officer straightened up and addressed his crew. "Okay people, take us out." 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

It had been hours since they landed on the deserted side of Sora, and Wash was already on the bridge again getting ready to lift off. No sign of Alliance yet, hopefully they gave up and just put out another wave on the cortex for a Firefly. 

* * *

Day three- Serenity 

Jayne was snoring. Simon probably could of moved him out of the way, but opted instead to leave him lying in the middle of the infirmary. Inara brought River by so she could be with her brother who was waiting for Mal to wake up. Instead of going to Simon, River sat in Jayne's deserted chair and looked down at him as he lay unconscious. Inara positioned herself near the doorway of the infirmary, chatting lightly with Simon as he put away his instruments and cleaned up. Her eyes kept darting back to Mal as she spoke. She wanted to be next to him, holding his hand, but if he woke up and saw her there she would never hear the end of it. 

"Wakey wakey sugar flakey." River said smiling down at Jayne who snorted and began to sleepily open his eyes. 

The first thing Jayne saw when he woke up was the smiling face of River, hovering above his head, and the first thought that ran through his mind was butchers knife. "Yeh soo! Ta ma duh! What in the ruttin'?" Jayne tried to push himself up, but was so weak that he gave up and let himself lay back down, his head once again directly under River's smiling face. 

"Language." She scolded through her smile. 

"Git!" He said with as much venom and forcefulness he could muster for lying on his back, and feeling as weak as a baby bird. After a moment Simon's amused face came into focus. "What the hell did you do to me? I swear if you doped me again," 

"No I didn't." Simon started, making sure it was clear. "Mal had lost quite a lot of blood, which in turn meant you ended up giving a lot of blood, and.... Well, you fainted." 

* * *

Day four- Serenity 

"Hey Captain." Kaylee said sweetly when Mal's eyes began to flutter open. "You're awake." 

"That I am. And so are you. Oh..." His head throbbed, and he closed his eyes against the infirmary's bright light. "And I wish I wasn't. What happened to my head?" A quirky yet concerned voice answered. "A bullet Mal, a bullet happened to you head." 

"Wash?" 

"Yeah Mal?" 

"Where are... When did... Just what's our status?" Mal asked as his hand moved toward the bandaged wound on his temple. 

"Hey don't fret, I'm in control." 

"No he's not." Zo walked in and stood beside her husband. 

Wash continued anyway, "We're good. On our way to Borros a little less rich, but good. You just lie back and enjoy your nap. We got over a week before we hit land and you have to be up and fighting again." 

"Oh, yes.... Good." Mal began to go back to sleep when he remembered hearing Kaylee. 

"What are you doing in here little Kaylee? You all better? Have I been out that long?" 

"No Captain. I sent out a special request to the Doctor and he said I could get out to see you as long as I rest in here." 

Mal opened his eyes and looked over to where Kaylee's voice was coming from. She was laying on her good side, on a makeshift bed set up on the infirmaries counter. His eyes moved around the room. River was sitting on the counter at Kaylee's feet, Simon was standing nearby looking over a medical screen of his vitals, Zo and Wash were just inside the room near the door, and Inara and Book were walking into the room when they noticed he had woken up. 

"Where's Jayne?" Mal asked. Everyone in the room smiled. 

"You want to see Jayne?" Zo asked disbelievingly. 

"I was jus' wondering." 

A moment of silence went by while everyone smiled and contemplated what was best to say. Perhaps saying that Jayne had fainted yesterday and was now to embarrassed to face anyone would be too much for Mal to take so soon. 

"Jayne donated a lot blood yesterday after your accident, and is asleep in his bunk regaining his strength." Simon answered professionally and turned his back to Mal so he wouldn't see his wide smile. 

Mal nodded, and closed his eyes, a mix of exhaustion and medication pulling him towards sleep. "Good." He yawned "Well, I guess some deals just can't work out... The bullet in the head thing kinda messed it up. Anyway, with out last job we wasn't really in need of the money." 

"Yeah just wish I could of gotten that drive." Kaylee said wistfully. 

"You didn't tell her?" Mal opened his eyes again and questioned Wash. 

"I thought you told her." Wash answered. 

"Told me what?" 

"I asked you to tell her." Mal countered. 

"No you asked me not to tell her so you could." Wash contradicted. 

"What, what? You can both tell me." 

Another yawn. "After you got hurt Wash and I went down to see that generator and check everything out, see what caused the problem." Mal started. 

"I flipped the switch and it just turned on, real smooth too. You fixed it up good." Wash said as Kaylee smiled proudly. 

"Then we went and had a few words with Bralowler, and picked up that drive. At least I think we did. Wash and I didn`t have the slightest clue what the thing was supposed to look like but Bralowler assured us it was right." 

"Oh!" Kaylee squealed in excitement. 

"It's a gray thingy with a thing sticking out of the side right?" Mal asked as he began to doze off. Kaylee just nodded in agreement with him, knowing that he could be describing practically any engine part. 

Kaylee chattered on with great anticipation, "Oh, I can't wait. Now I can go and," 

"rest." Simon interjected. 

"Oh but Simon," 

"It wont be for long, but you still have some healing to do before you go around lifting anything heavy, or bending and twisting under Serenities engine." Simon informed her. Kaylee wasn't upset, and she could never stay mad at the Doctor. That just meant she got to spend more time with Simon, then when she was healed up, she could go install the new nacelle drive. It was the best of both worlds. "Good night Captain." Kaylee said as she snuggled further into the blankets, planning on going to sleep herself. 

* * *

Chinese translations   
(To the best of my knowledge)   
Inara: Sheh-sheh- thanks.   
Kaylee: tzao-gao- oh crap!   
Simon- Baobei- baby.   
Mal: yeh soo- Jesus!   
Mal: go se- dog shit.   
Jayne: whoon dahn- basically stupid or idiotic. Simon: Mei mei- little sister   
Mal: whay- what the heck or hey!   
Mal: Ni ta ma de- motherfucker!   
Zo: Ma shong- fast, on the double!   
Simon: Dong ma- understood?   
Wash: Guai- devil (in this case it means hell) Jayne: yeh soo! Ta ma duh!- Jesus! mother fucker! 

* * *

The end.

#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kaythryn


End file.
